


Taming the Beast

by sterekuntamed



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison isn't impressed, Angry Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Petopher is engaged, Possessive Derek, flirty Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was never an affectionate person and Stiles understood that, but when at a party Derek can't help but loose control when he sees someone trying to hit on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast

Derek was never an affectionate person and Stiles knew that ever since they first started dating. Derek would always avoid touching Stiles whenever they were in public or out with friends, it wasn't that Derek was ashamed of dating Stiles or tried to keep their relationship a secret, he just didn't see the point.

 

Stiles was never really bothered by the fact that Derek never flaunted their relationship because frankly, whenever Scott or Allison made out or acted all coupley it made him uncomfortable. But it did bother him when he tried to hold Derek's hand or try to kiss Derek and he would pull away or turn his head away at last minute so Stiles would end up kissing his cheek.It was small things that Stiles wanted to do, for god sakes Derek wouldn't even wrap his arm around Stiles if they were sitting on the couch together.

 

Derek would insist that they have at least a foot of space between the two of them and it was slowly starting to drive Stiles insane.

 

So it was a surprise when they were at a party that was held at the Argent house after the announcement of Peter and Chris's engagement, _"Peter...Really dad?"_ were Allison's exact words, when Derek snapped.

 

It took a while to get used to the fact that Peter and Chris have been together for a couple years now, but after a few drinks nobody questioned it. Everyone seemed to get over it when they noticed the happy couple cuddling in the corner of the room acting like they were the only two in the room.

 

Stiles was talking to a guy named Liam, a short freshman who seemed to be good friends with Scott. He didn't really pay attention to the way that Liam was constantly touching Stiles, whether it was bumping his shoulder when Stiles told a joke or just placing his hand on Stiles's arm. He didn't think it was a big deal, but _oh boy_ Derek did.

 

" _Derek put him down!"_ Stiles shouted angrily at his boyfriend had Liam pinned up against the wall, a growl rumbling deep in his chest and Stiles could see a little flecks of red in his eyes.

 

Liam was gasping for breath, face slowly turning red as Derek's grip on his neck tightened.

 

" _Leave Stiles alone_ " Derek sneered through gritted teeth, loosening his hold on the kids neck but not exactly letting go.

 

Liam nodded frantically through gasps of breaths when Derek finally loosened his hold completely, moving out of the way as his body fell to the floor. His body slammed onto the floor and didn't even give Stiles a second glance before running out of the house, no doubt going home.

 

"What is your problem — mhmm!" Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of his head, cutting him off, before slamming their lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues, not pulling away until they both needed air.

 

Stiles panted heavily against Derek's lips, looking up at Derek with hooded eyes, the Alpha's eyes were closed as he took deep breaths through his nose, trying to stay calm. Derek's hand was still resting on the back of Stiles neck, no longer gripping the nape on the back of his neck, but was rubbing the pale skin that was there.

 

"What was that for?" Stiles finally said after a long pause.

 

"That guy was all over you. His scent was all over you" Derek grumbled from where his head was resting on Stiles's shoulder, rubbing his cheek along the side of Stiles's neck.

 

For the rest of the night Derek never left his side, growling at anyone who came to close. It was just the two of them cuddling on the couch and Stiles couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face because finally this, _this_ is what he wanted.


End file.
